


Mermaid Parade

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: M/M, mermaid costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle makes a costume, Lucas loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://indigonite.tumblr.com/post/122649145993/anon-told-me-about-the-mermaid-parade-in-coney Indigonite's awesome Jercy drawing. Please be awesome and leave kudos and comments if you like!

                "Farkle do we really need to do this." Lucas sighed as they walked down the walked down the boardwalk, the smell of the sea heavy in the air, even over the various smells of the food trucks and people around them.

                "Yes we do." Farkle shifted in the other boys arms, the tail he was wearing flicking out with his movements. Every year Farkle joined the Matthews clan when they went to the Mermaid Parade. For a while it was just them, Farkle, and Maya. But this year Lucas had joined them. And for once Farkle had someone to carry him.

                Through a lot of trial and error Farkle had managed to make a gorgeous mermaid tail, impervious to water, held tight to his body but easily removable. Despite some early misgivings his father helped, the simple chemistry of the silicone mixes were fairly easy but making it look pretty was a challenge and the was no way his father would let Mr. Matthews beat him at anything, so they worked and worked and worked.

                The tail hugged Farkle's hips, pushing his legs together and covering them completely. The scales shimmered in the summer sun, blue with flecks of copper and gold. Farkle had wanted a more traditional mermaid tail but his father had insisted on adding a few flares, vestigial fins hung beautifully on the sides. Next year he wanted to make he could actually swim in.

                "I can't walk and you drew lost the bet with Maya on who gets to carry me so ONWARD!" Farkle ordered, his hand in the air. With an embarrassed groan Lucas continued walking.

                "At least you look good I look like an idiot." Farkle's cheeks flushed at the complement, his stomach full of butterflies, well seahorses was more appropriate. He was quite happy Lucas was the one carrying him as opposed to Mr. Matthews. Lucas was a lot better to look at and while Farkle and his teacher could talk and talk about the history of mermaids and Coney Island and any other intellectual thing that came to mind, he loved talking to Lucas about everything and anything.

                "You most certainly do not look like an idiot. You look like a prince. I mean not an actual historical prince but an animated one. Well technically he's based on the character from Hans Christian Anderson. Well what I'm trying to say is you look very very good. Just like a real prince."

                "Very, very good huh?" Lucas smiled down at the boy in his arms and Farkle blushed. He knew that smile. Knew it all too well, saw it all the time, back when Riley made some horrible attempt at flirting.

                "Well, yea..." Farkle made himself busy waving at the crowd as they walked along, his tail fin waving at a few children and making them squeal. "You always look good Lucas." He said softly, hoping it would drift away under the noise of the crowds.

                "You look pretty good yourself little merman." Lucas shifted him in his grip, holding him even closer, his hand sliding up Farkle's side and if he wasn't being carried Lucas would have swooned. He had no idea how Riley had manage to stay standing during their short stint at dating two years prior.

                "Thanks." Farkle could have sworn the seahorses in his stomach tripled in size, his stomach churning. He was seriously regretting this. He suspected Mr. Matthews had thrown the bet and he vowed to make him sit through at least two double length Farkle Time sessions for this, he was bound to embarrass himself soon enough.

                "You always look pretty good." Lucas' breath was warm on his ear, and Farkle shivered. He hated this feeling, the goosebumps, the blushing and the rambling. Well he always rambled. It was part of who he was as Farkle, but when it was just him and Lucas it was a different kind of ramble.

                Despite himself Farkle leaned into Lucas, pressing deeper into his embrace. "I don't know when it got like this..."

                "Like what?" Lucas' lips were on him now, brushing against his ear softly. He knew they were in a crowd full of people. Knew Riley and Maya were mere feet from him but he couldn't hear any of them.

                "You know..." Farkle was scared, despite all the times he professed his love for Maya and Riley he was absolutely petrified of telling Lucas. Ever since the Texas boy had moved to their school Farkle had harbored a crush on him, just like everyone with eyes in their school did, but he had been content to be friends, watch and help Riley and then Maya flirt and date him and knew he would never have a chance.

                All that had changed the summer after Freshmen year. After breaking up with Maya Lucas had told them he was back to Texas for the summer, and even worse he was bisexual. Now Farkle not only had to go through the summer without his best friend but now he actually had a chance with the prettiest guy at John Quincy Adams High but Lucas was way out of his league and when he rejected Farkle it would be because he was a nerd and not because he was a boy.

                "I don't..." God why did Lucas have to be so sweet. He was looking down at Farkle, his eyes bright and the sun shining down on his blond hair making it look gold. "You've acted odd around me for a while, and I want you to tell me why."

                "Fine. You're fucking gorgeous! I love the way you look in your baseball uniform and the way you sweat during your MMA fights. I like your laugh and your smile and your eyes, and the way you look at me after we stay up to late gaming. And I fucking hate the way you lick your fucking lips when you study, do you know much it makes me want to throw my books on the ground and kiss you! You know how much I love books!"

                "Farkle."

                "And the way you always fight for me!" Farkle continued on, not noticing Riley, Maya and the rest of the Matthews clan was practically right behind them. "You fought a senior last year for me on Halloween. "You were even dressed as a Knight for Christ's sake. A literal knight in shining armor and it's just not fair. It's not fair at all that I have to see you and Maya and you and Riley and you and Alicia. And I have to hear you talk about how cute they are and how you guys made out and this and that.

                "Farkle." Lucas tried cutting in to end the rant but Farkle was still going strong.

                "And another thing! You couldn't be dumb like the other pretty guys at school? Couldn't be a dumb douche jock like Walter and Chris. No you have to be smart and hot and friendly. Why-" Farkle was cut off when Lucas' lips pressed against his softly. When Lucas pulled away Farle was sure he looked like an actual fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing in shock. "Why?"

               "Because you're not the only one who thinks the other one is gorgeous." Lucas smiled leaning back in. "And you're not the one who thought about kissing the other." Their lips were inches apart now, Farkle could feel Lucas' breath, soft on his skin. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking about kissin-" Lucas was cut off by Farkle's lips and the cheers from Maya, Riley and people in the crowd and Farkle couldn't have been happier.

         "Farkle time over?" Lucas smiled goofily. 

"Yea, Farkle time over." 


End file.
